


Bloody Lily

by Morphidae



Category: Marvel (Comics)
Genre: F/F, Genderswap
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 10:25:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14998886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morphidae/pseuds/Morphidae
Summary: 你是我盛放在记忆里的花





	1. Chapter 1

“只要我送给她一些红玫瑰，她就愿意与我跳舞，可是在我的花园里，连一朵红玫瑰也没有。”

Loki拾起这枚被人遗落在她门前台阶上的信封，粉色的封面上是一大串看似杂乱无章的数字，信封的背面，紫色的墨水印成这样一句话，玫瑰的香味透过信纸隐约传来。

这是第三封了，这几次出现紧急任务时，她都会收到这样一个空信封，上面怪异的数字每每也都在变化，只有反面的话未曾变过，还有略显老派的香味墨水。

一开始她有些怀疑是某个匿名的追求者发来的恐吓信，但随着第二封，第三封信的出现，另一种可能正在逐渐浮出水面，她急需知道这次的被害人是否还带着前两位的特征。

Goddess of Thunder。这是她为这位未命名的连环杀手私人定下的名字，迄今为止，所有的被害人腰上都有被电击的痕迹。先电晕再动手，嫌犯对自己的体力并不是十分自行，典型的女性作案特征。天知道为什么她那固执的上司一定要忽略性别元素，将侦察范围扩大到国内适龄的所有青年。

在等待店员将自己选好的面包用油纸包装好的空挡，Loki破天荒地在警局之外打开手机，迎面而来的是上司的连环消息和未接电话。她一脸嫌弃地将手机提在手里，似乎不这么做的话，那些不断刷新的消息会透过屏幕，跳到她脸上来。

“你的面包。”Loki接过还冒着热气的纸袋，顺手把手机放在了柜台上，羊角包的香气让她暂时忘记了自己应该拿起手机然后绞尽脑汁给上司编一个迟到理由。

她在等绿灯的时候，翻开化妆镜，准备补一个简易唇妆的时候，在反光中看见一个穿着护士服的金发姑娘，正站在她身后，左手捧着一束各色玫瑰，右手差一点就搭在她的肩膀上了，她们的目光隔着镜子撞在了一起。

“有什么事吗？”Loki转过身，收起化妆镜，凭着感觉顺手用口红在嘴唇上抹了一下。

金发姑娘将左手收进了口袋里，Loki歪了歪脑袋，露出一个尽量真诚的笑容：“或者是，你有……什么东西要给我吗？”

短暂的沉默过后，她收回塞进口袋里的左手，从花束里挑出一支粉玫瑰，“这周末我们诊所有面向社区的义诊，如果您有空的话，可以过来看看，我们也欢迎志愿者。”

“如果不用加班的话，”Loki将玫瑰放在鼻子底下嗅了嗅，浓郁的香气显示它并非来自阿姆斯特丹的花市，“不过通常来说，活着的病人并不乐意见我。”

“稍等……”护士掏出一块手绢，在Loki的唇边揩了一下，“画歪了一点。”Loki接过手帕，刚想打开镜子再擦一擦，信号灯就在此时由红转绿，“留着它吧。”护士小姐笑了笑，目送Loki离开视线。

 

\-----

“死因，尸检结果显示为脑干被破坏引起的呼吸系统衰竭，由刺入一二节颈椎的发簪造成，其他毒物检测需要再等Darcy的结果，不过我们打了个赌，20镑，我赌她什么都查不出来。“

Loki把写完一半的报告放在局长Fury的桌上，戴着半边眼罩的男人打开自己的老花镜，翻看下属刚刚写好的报告。

“别高兴得太早，细菌培养还需要两天才能出来，我从来没见过哪个只死了两天的人在这种天气下胃内容物能烂成这样的，十有八九里面会有蹊跷，到时候我可要拿着你的钱去吃赛百味新出的三明治。”

“得了吧，你只是喜欢那个做煎饼的Nicolas，‘哦，Loki，你看他煎香肠的样子可真性感’。”Loki故意在某个单词上加重了发音，果然Darcy下一秒就把她的脑袋按进了自己的胸里，她还故意揉乱了Loki的头发。

“母牛。”

“机场。”

当Darcy端着马克杯离开局长办公室的时候，她好像终于想起来自己不是来和Loki斗嘴的，“对了，未检出吸毒迹象，未检出血液毒物，你们应该很喜欢听到这样的消息。”

“所以我说她是个惯犯。”Loki再一次试图说服局长缩小搜查的范围，“第一起在三年前，第二起是九个月前，现在这是第三个了，她的行为在这段时间内就升级了，我们必须尽快找到这些受害人相似处。”

“相似处就是这些人都很有钱，贵族，政要，这些人甚至都不会说同一种语言，也不全在英国境内遇害，如果你认为什么电击伤就能断定这是一系列杀人案的话，那么打开你自己的报告看看，第一起案子的受害人是被电死的，在他身上出现电击伤并不是什么奇怪的事情，第二起，天哪，你只是在报纸上看见的，鬼知道这些记者为了订阅能做出什么样的事情来，所以这是你手上的第一个被害人，我要你写完报告，然后交给我，听见了吗？”

“可是也许我们能去西班牙看一眼……”

“Loki，这不是你的职责范围，我希望你能管好自己，就从明天准时来上班如何？现在，离开我的办公室。”Loki还想说什么，Fury就抢先一步重复了一遍，“现在。”

“老猫头鹰！”Loki重重地把报告书摔在自己的办公桌上，拉开椅子，重重地坐了下来。

Loki打开手提包的时候，那个信封和手帕一起掉在了地上，她这才发现手帕上绣着一小串8位数字，中间还有短横线连接。

她看了一眼信封，仿佛有了一些头绪。

“Darcy,我问你，如果我有一串8位的数字，中间有一个短横线连接，它代表着什么？”

“什么？你的银行账户吗？”

 

\-----

♩ Dans une poubelle le nez au ciel  
Dans un tunnel mis sous tutelle  
Dans un hôtel au Sofitel  
A Singapour ou à Bruxelles   
Au petit jour, au grand carrefour  
On es là où l'on peut ♪

伴着老式录音机的音乐，浴缸的雕花水龙头还在哗哗地放水，淡红色的水溢出来，漫过老旧的的马赛克地砖，汇进下水口。

她裹着浴巾，赤足趟过地上的积水，来到镜子前，照了照脸上的淤青，用手指抹了一下伤处的皮肤，似乎在确认是否有划伤，随后她从药柜里拿出一块胶布，撕开，贴在淤青的地方。

淡金色的发梢从被扯乱的发髻里落下，她叼着皮筋，用水先固定好毛躁的碎发，并重新盘好它们，然后穿好被她甩了一地的衣服，她拎起手提包，从里面找到一部行动电话，带着一丝笑容回复了里面仅有的一条消息。

随后她头也不回地离开了这间屋子。

浴缸里，一个年轻的女子面色苍白，紧闭着眼睛，已经失去了所有生命的迹象。她纯黑色的头发在水中散开来，仿佛某种柔弱的水草。


	2. Scorpion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 你教给我的，我都恪行

...ыть может, наша встреча сбудется,

Ведь так мала Земля.

Мне всё дороже, всё родней...

（也许吧，我们的相遇会在冥冥中成真，要知道在这小小天地，一切都那么弥足珍贵）

 

雨水顺着阔叶植物的叶片滴落，拍打在落地窗的玻璃上，藏在窗户和植物丛后面的是一间简单装修的浴室。

蓝白的马赛克瓷砖组成了它的地面，紧靠着窗户的地方摆着一只浴缸，它也是这个隔间里唯一称得上是家具的东西。

Thor躺在浴缸里，入浴剂带来的丰富泡沫漫出浴缸，她在享受这难得的空闲时刻。

但是固定电话此刻不合时宜地响起一连串急促的铃声。

“噢，不是吧。”她掀开一片贴住眼睛的黄瓜片，顺手按掉放在浴室地板上的小音箱，音乐声戛然而止，电话铃的声响就显得更加急促了。

她匆忙从浴缸中起身，带着一身的水珠跑进客厅。

“Fandral，我警告你，别打我的座机，不然下次见面，我会让你再也没法和姑娘们共度春宵。”她拿起电话机，夹着听筒，走到了电脑桌前，顺手将自己用来做敷脸的黄瓜塞进嘴里。

“别，我可是给你带消息来的，下一个目标，在墨西哥。“对方停顿了一下。“我已经把他的全部资料都发到你的邮箱里了，对了，甜心，你在吃什么？”

“腌黄瓜，用我自己腌的。”她干脆地拔掉电话线，顺手将整部电话摞到一大堆资料上。

电脑屏幕的荧光映照在她的脸上，她用唇语默念出一个名字。

 

 

\-----

“提问，如果我要在墨西哥做掉一个人，用什么办法？”午休时间，Loki举着智能手机，上面是论坛里的匿名板块，这里有着全英国最下限的问题，偶尔也会有一些机智的回答。

“随便买点药然后伪造成药物过量？”Darcy拿着一包薯条，夸张地在半空中挥了一下手臂，“老实说我觉得在那种地方怎么死人我都不会奇怪的，所以答案是随便，听说你又收到‘神秘追求者’的信了？”

“是啊，不过这回是张明信片，上面用明文写着我家的住址，还有王尔德《夜莺与玫瑰》里的那句话。”Loki从她的解剖学概要里抽出那张明信片，它的背面印着一片静谧的湖水，边上还有雪山的一角，“与其说追求者，不如说更像是预谋杀人犯，说不定他是要把我运到这个地方灌上水泥沉到湖底呢。”

“那不就更浪漫了吗？我的爱，你长眠于湖底。”Darcy按着自己的胸口，似乎要即兴来一段咏叹调。

“如果有谁想要追求Loki或者追杀她的话，那这个人不是个疯子就是个白痴。”外派特警Wade脱下帽子，从Darcy的薯条袋里抓出一大把，然后给每个他碰见的人都分了一点，“嘿，Peter，吃薯条吗，Darcy请客。”

Darcy将空纸袋揉成一团，丢进垃圾桶，她看了一眼手表：“女士们先生们，谜底就要揭晓了，Loki赌20镑什么都没有，还有谁要加注的吗？”

片刻之后，她得意洋洋地将一份打印报告拍到Loki的桌上，“细菌总数是正常值的四倍和菌落样本46种，还有罕见的嗜热菌和食肉菌，这人简直就像是和科摩多巨蜥舌吻过了一样。”

“所以我们的凶手先让被害人舌吻一条巨蜥，然后杀了他，为什么？”Loki挠挠头发，拾起那份检验报告，“这些细菌都不会在短时间内杀死一个人，所以死因结论不变。”

“为了让你输给我20英镑，来吧，亲爱的小香肠。”

Loki悻悻地掏出20英镑，拍在桌子上。Darcy拿走纸币，顺便在Loki的侧脸上印下一个口红印，“周末愉快，亲爱的。”

Loki点亮手机屏幕：热带地区肯定不会缺少毒虫毒蛇，如果是墨西哥，当地有种特别有名的毒蝎，我会用这种蝎子的毒液先注射在这人本身就有的吸毒针孔上，然后在脚部伪造蛰伤伤口。最后把他丢在毒虫出没的荒地。

Loki打算把周六用在老伯德的书店里，更何况这里还提供可以无限续杯的红茶和可口的小蛋糕。

“王尔德，王尔德，王尔德……”她碎碎念着，手指在书架上游走，这里有许多相同图书的不同印本，你可以在这里阅读，也可以外借，当然那需要一笔小小的押金，不过Loki可不是单纯冲着书来的，“对了，这本。”红色丝绒的封面上，用细金线勾勒出一朵玫瑰的轮廓，在它的旁边，是被关在金丝笼里的小鸟，Loki轻抚这本有些年代的书，感觉似乎在哪里见过它。

她选择了一个靠窗的位置坐下，还在桌上摆了一片蛋糕和一杯红茶，她一边在茶里兑上牛奶一边翻开书页，微微泛黄的扉页画着一副不甚精细的插图，随处可见墨水断迹和过量的痕迹，但是那个年代的图书大多如此，毕竟曾有人说过，阅读一本没有插画的书，和吃一片没有果酱的面包一样干燥无味。

这本书并没有别的结尾，夜莺用心血换来的红玫瑰被扔进水渠里，被车轮碾过，花瓣碎了一地。

Loki咽下最后一口蛋糕，随手在书的结尾翻了几页，这个时候，一连串数字印入她的眼帘。

八位，横线，出版号。

 

\-----

“不要害怕。”她弹了两下针头，推掉注射器里的空气，透明的液体在空中划出一个细小的弧线，变成一颗颗水滴，她转过头，露出一个甜美的笑容，“就像是被小蜜蜂扎一下。”

她的身影晃过发黄的百叶窗，过于炎热的太阳隔着缝隙照射进来，将空气也烧热，在这样的环境中，男人睁大眼睛，汗水不停顺着他被晒成棕色的脸流下来。绿色的油漆在墙面上斑驳，卷成一小块一小块浮起的墙皮，一直延申到门口。门边角落的一只透明塑料盒子里，三只浑身漆黑的蝎子，正张牙舞爪。


End file.
